<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose by plutosrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772211">Choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose'>plutosrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Pick Who Dies", Curdun Cay, Gen, Minor character death (OC), No. 2 - Freeform, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fetch is forced to make an impossible choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curdun Cay Station was a special kind of hell that neither Shane nor Brent could have prepared her for. It was always cold. It was dark. The food was shit, not to mention the fact that conduits seemed to occasionally disappear and never return.</p><p>As much as she wanted to believe that she wouldn’t be one of them--that the screams that she heard at night when she was herded back into her cell would never be hers, she wasn’t so sure.</p><p>Augustine seemed to have an interest in her developing her powers, but it wasn’t clear why. Curdun Cay had so many security measures built into it, that it didn’t seem like they wanted them to have better control over their powers, it seemed like they would have preferred if they didn’t have any at all. </p><p>When she arrived in the training facility that morning, the officer that was escorting her unclicked the cuffs around her wrist.</p><p>Usually, she was the only one here. Augustine tended to prefer to watch from the observation room where Eugene made his holograms. This time, however, she wasn’t alone. </p><p>On the left, a DUP officer held Eugene, and on the right, another officer held Rebecca. Fetch didn’t know much about Rebecca, other than the fact that she was a lightning conduit. </p><p>“You’ve been doing so well with your training, Fetch,” Augustine said as she approached. “You have much better control over your powers. But right now, I’d like to see your decision-making skills.” </p><p>Augustine had been clocking her times running through the course every day, pushing her to go faster, faster, faster until Fetch felt like her legs might give out. But this was--none of the people who appeared in the course were real, they were all holograms.</p><p>“These two were caught escaping,” Augustine said, “I need you to make a choice for me.”</p><p>Both Rebecca and Eugene were shaking as the officers held them roughly, keeping them pushed onto their knees. “What...kind of choice?” Fetch asked, her mouth going dry. </p><p>“I think,” Augustine said, folding her arms, “that only one of them needs to be properly punished, don’t you?”<br/>
They were both avoiding looking directly at her. Fetch bit her lip and gathered courage--finite, in a place like this--to look directly at Augustine. “I think that’s something that you can do without me getting involved, ma’am.” </p><p>A third officer approached and prodded her forward.</p><p>“If you don’t choose, then I suppose that they will both have to die,” Augustine said nonchalantly, as the two officers pressed guns against Rebecca and Eugene. </p><p>Fetch was unprepared for the flood of anxiety that lit her nerves on fire. Her training sessions with Augustine had been unusual, sure, but she had put up with them because they got her out of her cell, and because Augustine never tried to hurt her. It seemed like a small price to pay for keeping herself alive and aware in Curdun Cay.</p><p>Eugene wasn’t her friend, but she knew him better than Rebecca. It wasn’t saying much, considering she only knew him from the training sessions, but she still couldn’t stand here and let them die. Or let both of them die.</p><p>And if she attacked Augustine or the guards, then, she thought, it was likely that all three of them would die. </p><p>She might have deserved it after Brent’s death, but Eugene didn’t. Rebecca didn’t either. </p><p>Rebecca looked up at her and must have immediately recognized her thought process, because her eyes went wide. “No, please, you don’t have to do this, Fetch, we’re friends.” </p><p>Fetch screwed her eyes shut and raised a hand, letting a beam of neon light go straight through her. </p><p>It was almost worse to see the neon light go through Rebecca than it had been to see Brent die. At least when Brent had died she’d been high out of her mind. That moment was hazy in her memory--but there was no way that she was going to be able to forget this--Rebecca’s wide-eyed stare of horror, the gaping hole in her chest that exposed bone and muscle, the acrid smell of singed flesh.</p><p>Rebecca crumpled on the floor, dead. Not that Fetch didn’t already know. When she closed her eyes now, all she saw was Rebecca’s face staring back at her. </p><p>Augustine gave a curt nod to the officer who was holding Eugene, who promptly dropped him. Eugene stayed on the floor for a moment, shaking badly, before Augustine reached out to haul him to his feet.</p><p>“Take her,” Augustine instructed the three officers, who hauled away Rebecca’s body. “I hope you have learned your lesson, Mr. Sims.”</p><p>Eugene nodded frantically, eyes red. Fetch wanted to apologize for making him see death, for the guilt that she suspected was creeping up on him--guilt that was entirely her fault. But she kept her face as expressionless as she could to try not to attract further attention. </p><p>“Good,” Augustine smiled. “Take him up to the observation room, I’ll be there in a moment.” </p><p>Augustine reached out and put both of her hands on Fetch’s shoulders. “You did amazing, Fetch.”</p><p>Fetch let out a shaky breath. “It doesn’t feel that way.”</p><p>“You and Mr. Sims are meant for great things. Ms. Connors was not. She will be missed, but, sometimes we must take actions that we might not necessarily like.”</p><p>Augustine frowned, before she withdrew her hands. “I’ll have someone bring you some water, then we’ll get started for today, okay?” </p><p>Fetch took a deep breath and nodded, almost wishing that Rebecca had screamed when she’d died. Maybe, Fetch thought darkly, Rebecca had accepted what so many other conduits in Curdun Cay whispered about at night–that one way or another, they were all going to die in here. </p><p>She clenched her hands at her sides as Augustine walked over to the officer at the entrance to get her water. </p><p>She felt something--both old and new--bubbling inside her. A desire to run. The knowledge that there wasn’t anyone who could take her down. Freedom. </p><p>For months, she’d been shuffling around Curdun Cay, feeling stuck in the past. Asleep. But now, now she knew without a doubt, that she was going to find a way to make it out of this place.</p><p>And then, once she left, she was never going to come back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>